


Falling for a Fuck Boy

by Foxythedevil



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Has a Penis (She-Ra), Adora is a fuck boy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Breeding Kink, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Past Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Power Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Praise Kink, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Slow Burn, Top Adora (She-Ra), fuck buddies, minor Transphobia, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxythedevil/pseuds/Foxythedevil
Summary: “Wait what pact”? Adora asked.“You know…you break up with that bitch you dated a couple months back and I would go out with seahawk”.“You mean Hauntara? She wasn’t a bitch”.“No not her the other one. The crazy bitch”.“Oh, you mean Veronica”.“Yeah her”. Mermista said before continuing.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 165





	1. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait what pact”? Adora asked.  
> “You know…you break up with that bitch you dated a couple months back and I would go out with seahawk”.  
> “You mean Hauntara? She wasn’t a bitch”.  
> “No not her the other one. The crazy bitch”.  
> “Oh, you mean Veronica”.  
> “Yeah her”. Mermista said before continuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. I hope you like this story so far it is my first so bare with me. I am open to all types of criticism as long as you guys are respectful cause I really do want to get better. I know this was a little short but I will try to make every chapter after this one longer. Thank you for your time and your support.

“Glimmer come on. I don’t have time for this”. Adora groaned as she stood between her roommate and their neighbor Double Trouble.

“No, I am sick of them! We go through this every morning. They just live to irritate me”! Glimmer snapped.

Double Trouble just laughed loudly. “Oh, darling please I have better things to do than to purposely sit here and insult you”. Double trouble said as they grabbed their purse from the ground. “But it is fun. Oh, and btw you should really change your shirt. Teal is not your color”. They advised locking the door to their apartment and leaving.

Glimmer growled. “Can you believe them! That’s what I’m talking about they said that just to spite me”!

Adora sighed in irritation as she quickly began gathering up her stuff for work. “Glimmer we go through this every morning if you just not talk to them maybe they wouldn’t insult you”.

“Oh, so now your saying this is my fault”!? Glimmer asked.

“No, I am just suggesting that you ignore them. Look we’ll talk about this later, but I really have to go”. Adora said running out the door toward the subway station. After running through a sea of people Adora squeezed her body through the closing double doors of the downtown Manhattan Subway. She sighed in relief and grabbed the bar hanging above her head. Adora was glad she made the subway on time. She was having a rough morning. She woke up late and did not have time for breakfast, had to diffuse an argument between her roommate and their neighbor as usual, and missed the bus. Yeah this was not her day. Adora pulled her ear buds out of her pocket and plugged them in her ears. The music immediately began to calm her nerves as the melody played loudly in her ears. The young adult began scanning the subway making sure she was aware of the people that surrounded her. As she looked around a pair of mismatched eyes, one blue and one gold, caught her attention and froze her in place. Those eyes looked familiar; she couldn’t quite put her finger on it but knew those eyes. Just then the doors to the train opened and the girl pick up a large sketch book and disappeared into the crowd. “Shit! Hey! Hold on”! Adora yelled as she immediately began moving into the crowd. She lifted her head to see flowing wild hair and that sketch book. She immediately began moving faster trying to bob and weave through the sea of people. Once she was out of the subway station she immediately ran towards the woman and grabbed her arm.

“Hey what the hell are you doing”! The woman snapped and immediately yanked her hand away. “What’s your fucking problem”! She said backing away.

I’m sorry…. I was. I was just trying to...Catch up to you”. Adora held her chest as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up and finally took a good look. She was the sexiest woman Adora had ever laid eyes on. “Wow”. The woman was not that tall 5’4 at the most which is nothing compared to her 6’0. She wore black jeans, a white shirt and a jean jacket. Her hair was fluffy and wild but nice.

“what”!? She snapped 

“N-Nothing I just...well…” Adora sighed. “I’m Adora”.

“Catra”.

“Wait Catra? You wouldn’t happen to know a Scorpia would you”? Adora asked.

“Yeah she’s my roommate and my best friend. How do you know her”? Catra asked.

“I’m friends with her girlfriend. Perfuma”.

Catra nodded. “Wow small world. Well as nice as this was, I have a meeting I have to get to, so I’ll see you around”. Catra turned and began leaving.

See you around? To Adora that was an opportunity. Maybe she didn’t look like a complete stalker after all. She might be able to pull this off.

“Wait. How about tomorrow”. Adora jogged up to Catra and walked with her. “We could meet for coffee or something. I know this great place in Bryant Park”. She asked as she slowed her jog to a walking pace.

“I wish I could, but I have a client really early in the morning. I can do tonight. If you’re not too busy”? Catra offered. “We could do dinner”.

“Yeah we could but in order to do that I would need to contact you, now how in the world am I going to do that”? Adora hinted as the two finally stopped outside do a building that she didn’t really recognize.

“God you are such an idiot. Give me your cell”. Catra said holding out her hand.

Adora smirked and unlocked her phone handing it to Catra. She watched her punch in a series of numbers until it was given back to her.

“There now you have my number. I have to go I’m already late thanks to you”. Catra quickly walked into the building disappearing from sight.

Adora sighed happily as she walked down the street with a confident bounce in her step. She had no idea how she got Catra’s number but she’s happy she did. Her trance was broken by the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly answered seeing the collar ID. “Hello”?

“Oh my god! Where are you. You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago”!! A monotone but still clearly irritated voice murmured on the opposite end of the phone.

Adora quickly looked down at her watch and immediately started running. “I’m so sorry mermista can Seahawk p=cover for me please. Ill be there in like 10 minutes”.

Mermista let out a very exaggerated sigh. “Fine…SeaHawk!! Cover for Adora for like 10 minutes”!!!

Adora could hear the two in the background going back and forth with each other causing her to laugh a bit. “Mermista just go out with him already”.

“Uh hell no, never again”. Mermista said.

Adora panted and she ran faster dodging people and running in the busy streets dodging cars. “SORRY”!!! She yelled away from the phone as people honked at her. “Wait what do you mean again? When did you guys go out”?

“Ugh it’s kind of a long story…so He came up to me about a month ago...” She started.

“Wait hold that thought I’m right outside”. Adora hung up the phone and ran into the hotel and to the front desk where Mermista gave her a vest.

“Thanks. Ok continue”. Adora said, putting on the vest.

“Ok so like I said he came up to me a month ago and was like ‘Oh my dearest Mermista’ and whatever and I remembered that pact we made”.

“Wait what pact”? Adora asked.

“You know…you break up with that bitch you dated a couple months back and I would go out with seahawk”.

“You mean Hauntara? She wasn’t a bitch”.

“No not her the other one. The crazy bitch”.

“Oh, you mean Veronica”.

“Yeah her”. Mermista said before continuing. “Anyway…I could see he was going to ask me out a mile away, so I just said yes. Then we went to dinner that night and he set the entire building on fire”!

Adora looked over from the customer logbook and laughed. “He did what”?!

“He set the whole damn building on fire and now we are banned from that restaurant for life”. Mermista said as she handed a customer his room key.

“How did he set the whole building on fire”? Adora asked.

“It was a Benihana’s style restaurant and he wanted to up-stage the cook and almost blew everyone up. I’m never going on another date with him ever again”. Mermista grumbled.

“Oh, come on it couldn’t have been that bad. That sounds like a fun night to me”. Adora said between laughs.

“Thank you Adora! See Mermista, Adora get’s it. That was a successful date. I mean we didn’t go to jail right and It’s a great story to tell”. Seahawk began loading a customer’s bags onto the hotel’s luggage cart.

“Dude you cost over 10,000 dollars’ worth the damage that I had to beg my parents to pay”! Mermista snapped.

“Yeah but your parents are loaded”. The blonde countered.

“Adora that’s not the point and plus we’re banned from ever eating there again. We can’t even be within 20 feet of the restaurant”.

“Mermista don’t you think your exaggerating just a bit”? Seahawk questioned.

“They said and I quote ‘You are banned from this restaurant for life and you are not to come within 20 feet of the property’ and then they took out photos and posted them not only on their restaurant but on their website as well”. The teal haired girl said.

Seahawk and Adora looked at Mermista and then each other and burst into laughter.

“Yeah they are never letting you guys back there. Ever”! Adora roared in laughter clutching her side.

Mermista let out and exaggerated sigh. “Whatever so what’s up with you? Why were you so late today? Like your always late but this was later than usual”.

Adora let out a happy sigh. “Well. I was going to be here sooner until I ran into the most beautiful woman I have ever saw in my life”.

Mermista let out a groan. “Seahawk get out the calendar she’s at it again”!

“Yes, my dearest”! Seahawk sung as he disappeared into the back room.

“And stop being so…. you”! She shouted.

Adora rolled her eyes. “Mista you don’t have to get out the calendar it’s not like that, It’s just a date nothing major”.

“Umm I don’t mean to be like that guy but every time you go on a ‘date’ you start going on a huge fuck boy spree and then you meet a crazy bitch like Vivica”.

“Veronica”.

“That’s what I said”. Mermista replied as she handed a customer his credit card back. “And don’t get me started on Glitter”.

“Glimmer”.

“Adora that’s what I just said”. The woman groaned in irritation.

“Whatever Mista and please don’t bring Glimmer into this. I do not want to unpack all of that baggage right now”. Adora rubbed her temple and let out a sigh.

“Ok but you get my point, right”?

“Yeah I get it and I promise that it’s not gonna come to that I promise. It’s just a date”. Adora finished off the rest of her workday as usual. Making sure that everything ran smoothly and of course trying to keep Seahawk from setting everything on fire and trying to keep Mermista from killing him. Once her shift was over, she pulled out her phone and pulled up Catra’s name.

**Adora** _: Hey Catra it’s Adora. We met this morning._

**Catra:** _Yeah how could I forget. You practically hunted me down._

Adora sighed. ‘Yeah I am so not living that down’. She thought to herself.

**Adora** : _Yeah that’s me sorry about that btw. Uh are we still on for tonight? You know the dinner thing?_

**Catra** : _It’s cool, you’re fine and yeah, we are. I’m getting off the subway now. Be there in 10._

Adora can’t stop the smile forming on her face. She hasn’t been this excited to go out with someone in…. never actually. I mean she was kind of excited at one point but that is story of another day. Adora pulled out her ear buds and put one in her hear as she sat there listening Addict by Silva Hound.

“ _I'm addicted to the madness, this hotel is my Atlantis_

_We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin_

_Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in”._

Adora mumbled as she closed her eyes and bobbed her head to the intense melody. Adora immediately jumped and let out a small shriek when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Adora immediately backed up and turned to meet her “attacker” only to be met with a smirking Catra.

Hey Adora”. A husky voice purred which made Adora’s face turn red.

“H-hi…you surprised me”. Adora said nervously.

Catra chuckled. “Yeah I noticed. You really shouldn’t be listening to music so loud with your headphones on. You are in New York”.

“I only had one in and you’re the one who was being sneaky. You did that on purpose”. Adora said crossing her arms.

Catra let out a soft laugh and slowly walked up to Adora. She made sure that they were only inched apart before replying. “I couldn’t resist”. She whispered.

Adora would be lying if she said she wasn’t having a mini panic attack. Not only was this woman sexy as hell but she was playing a dangerous game. Adora promised Mermista that she wasn’t going to have sex with Catra. Adora backed up a bit and cleared her throat.

“Well I have a pretty chill evening planned I hope you like it. We should go have dinner first I made reservations at Sarabeth’s”. Adora said.

Catra looked at Adora and smiled. “Lead the way”.


	2. So....I don't really date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are dummy. You just described friends with benefits”. Catra chuckled caught up in her laughter, still trying to catch her breath. “If you just wanted to fuck, why didn’t you just say so. We could have skipped the whole awkward first date”. 
> 
> Adora’s face immediately began to turn red in embarrassment. “I…well, because I’m stupid apparently”. She groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I did not know that this story was going to get any love because I am new at this and I am so glad you all are enjoying it. I am behind but I will try to get the third chapter in as soon as I can but after that I am going to try and get an update in every Friday. If I am behind, don't worry because I will be posting that week it just won't be on Friday probably Sunday. I just got finished with Finals so I am going to try and catch up with this story and maybe post a new. Thank you for the support and love. Warning, in this chapter I do talk about stalking and I hope I don't trigger anyone but trigger warning. If it makes you uncomfortable please don't read this chapter just skip it. I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

Adora doesn’t date. That’s just not who she is, and she’s accepted that. She’s tried it before with two other women but they both ended badly. One is still kind of bitter from it, but her and Adora were able to remain friends. The other one? Well, let’s just say she’s crazy and leave it at that. Either way Adora just has bad luck with dating so she stopped trying. she has sex and that’s it. When she’s picking up women, she’s in her element. She’s always calm, relaxed, and she has quite the silver tongue. But sitting across from Catra right now she is having a full-on panic attack. She doesn’t know what to say. What are they supposed to talk about? The walk over to the restaurant wasn’t too bad, her and Catra just talked about their day and how they were feeling, but now it’s just awkward.

“So…uh…did you find anything that you liked”? Adora cursed at herself as the words spilled out of her mouth. Mismatched eyes looked up from the menu to meet Adora’s gaze.

“Not yet, what about you”? Catra asked in a monotone voice. She looked like she was more concentrating on the menu then she was Adora which the blonde was thankful for.

“I normally get the same thing as always when I come here”.

” What do you normally get”?

“Oh, they have a really good chicken pot pie here. Theirs is the only one I will eat. They make it without corn and peas, which I hate, and it’s the best”.

Catra chuckled and looked back up from the menu. “If there’s no corn and peas it hardly qualifies as a chicken pot pie doesn’t it. I though vegetables were a requirement”. 

“I mean It still has vegetables in it. It has like mushrooms, potatoes, and carrots”. Adora informed to the woman across from her.

Catra just chuckled. “I suppose. Hmm…I think I’ll take the seafood couscous”. Catra said but as she looked at the prices, she looked back at Adora. “Are you sure you want to eat here this place is pretty high”. She said.

“Oh, I know it’s high. I can pay for it, so you don’t have to spend any money”.

Catra’s eyes narrow and a glare began to form. “what the hell is that supposed to mean”?

Adora looked back up at Catra confused. “I meant; I was going to pay. I know you probably don’t have the money to pay for it, so I’ll handle it. It’s not that big of a deal”.

“I’m more than capable of paying for my meal. I don’t need your damn hand out”! Catra snapped at the blonde. “What, you think just because I commented about the price that I can’t pay for a goddamn meal! Or did you just assume that I was broke”! The Latina said standing up

Adora’s eyes widen as she realized what she said. “No, I didn’t mean it like that I swear! I just…”. But she was immediately cut off by Catra.

“You just thought that you were better than me! Ugh! No te puedo creer. ¡Eres un idiota condescendiente! ¿Por qué incluso acepté salir contigo? Soy un idiota”!!! She grumbled.

Adora had a small blush on her face. She had no idea what Catra just said but it didn’t sound good. She didn’t even know Catra could speak Spanish. Also, she just learnt something knew about herself but now was not the time. Catra stood up and grabbed her phone as she turned to leave.

Adora immediately grabbed Catra’s hand and held it tight. “Please…. Please don’t go”.

Catra still held an angry glare on her face, but she sat back down slowly.

Adora didn’t look her in the eye. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. I asked you out and I was taught that if you ask someone out you pay for the meal. But I didn’t wanna just take you anywhere I wanted to take you somewhere nice”. Adora sighed and covered her face in embarrassment. The first date that she’s gotten in the pass three years and she just fucked it up by making it sound like she was better than her date. “Look I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound like a dick”.

Catra took a deep breath and calmed herself down a bit. “You’re not very good at this are you”?

“Not very good at what”? Adora mumbled her hands still covering her face.

“This whole dating thing? I mean you have barley looked me in the eye since we got here. You haven’t really talked to me and on top of all that you just said you make more money that me. Most people don’t talk like that until they are 10 years into a marriage and are miserable”. Catra chuckled lightly trying to make light of the situation.

Adora groaned. “I didn’t mean it that way. Look your right I am not good at this. In fact, I am terrible at this. I haven’t been on a date in three years for a reason”.

“Then why did you ask me out if you don’t like dating”?

“I don’t know, because I like you”.

“Do you like me? Or are you attracted to me”? Catra asked with her eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know. I am attracted to you, don’t get me wrong your beautiful. I don’t know much about you, but with the little I know I like”. Adora really did want to get to know Catra more because she seemed like a fun person but Adora was also extremely attracted to Catra. She wanted her the moment she laid eyes on her. “Ugh...this is too much pressure. Why can’t we just have sex but without all the complicated feelings. Why can’t I just say I like you and we hang out but have sex too. I would kill to just go have fun at an arcade or something and then afterwards just have sex, but we can still just rant to each other about work or make fun of those dumb reality shows without being serious”. Adora rambled.

Catra immediately began laughing. It was a genuine laugh, and it was the most beautiful thing that Adora had ever heard. But she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that she was the source of that laughter. “What’s so funny”? Adora asked picking her head up off the table.

“You are dummy. You just described friends with benefits”. Catra chuckled caught up in her laughter, still trying to catch her breath. “If you just wanted to fuck, why didn’t you just say so. We could have skipped the whole awkward first date”.

Adora’s face immediately began to turn red in embarrassment. “I…well, because I’m stupid apparently”. She groaned.

Catra sighed as she finally was able to calm down and catch her breath. “Ok, how about this. This here, is not a date. We are just two friends hanging out, having dinner, let’s just see where the night goes”. Catra said as she rests her hand on top of Adora’s. “Do you feel a little better”?

Adora nodded her head and smiled. “Yeah I do. So, you still wanna eat here”? Adora asked.

Catra nodded. “Yes. I’m still hungry and I am interested in trying this seafood couscous”.

Adora smiled and as the waiter came by, she ordered her chicken pot pie and Catra ordered the seafood couscous with their designated drinks. Adora felt like she could finally breath. She didn’t fell pressured to impress anyone or to be perfect in any way. She was just relaxing with her new friend.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Wait, wait what happened”? Catra asked as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

“Don’t laugh at my pain Catra”. Adora’s face was once again red with embarrassment. She decided to tell Catra about her last relationship which was messy and creepy on so many levels. 

“I’m sorry but…you have to tell me how your relationship caused you to get a restraining order. I need to know this Adora”. The waiter came back and set down the food that they ordered.

“Oh, look the foods here”. Adora excitedly grabbed a fork and quickly dug into the chicken pot pie only to yelp in pain and spit it out. “Hot! Hot! Hot”. She whimpered and grabbed her water to gulp it down.

“Your such an idiot! It just came from the kitchen; did you not see the steam”! Catra said as she quickly called the waiter back to bring a cup of ice. Adora on the other hand was fanning her tongue as quickly as she could to get a breeze.  
  


“Owww!!! Catwra it hwrts”. Adora mumbled with her tongue sticking out. She immediately grabbed the ice that Catra was handing her and began rubbing it on her tongue.

“God, how stupid can you be”. Catra rolled her eyes and watched Adora trying to cool her tongue in the middle of the restaurant like an idiot.

“I was hungry”. Adora whimpered in pain.

“You could have just blown on it like a normal person”. Catra used her spoon to pick up some of her couscous and blew on it before carefully placing it in her mouth.

Once Adora’s mouth finally cooled off she blew on her chicken pot pie before eating it. “Do you still wanna know about my relationship your big meanie”.

Catra laughed and nodded. “Please”.

“Ok so me and my friends had gone to this club one day. Now I am not really a club person because I can’t dance so I just normally sit at a bar or one of the tables”.

“You don’t need to know how to dance. No one can dance at a club”. Catra said.

“Trust me I am a case. I have no rhythm. My friend Mermista tried to teach me, and she said, and I quote ‘You are like, completely unteachable. And if you like ever do that again you will forever be like banned from ever being seen with me’. Adora imitated her friend to the best of her ability.

Catra immediately laughed. “There is no way you are that bad”.

“Oh yeah, I’m horrible”. Adora said with a chuckle.

“I’ll take that as a challenge, I would be happy to give you dance lessons and prove that you are indeed teachable”.

Adora nodded. “I’ll take you up on that but back to the story. So, while I was watching my friends dance and stuff, I see this beautiful girl. She was about 5’7 and she had long black hair, she was a little lighter than you. She was wearing a skintight black dress and some heels. I was immediately drawn to her and so I decided to see fi I could pick her up”. Adora took a quick sip of her water.

“Of course, you did”. Catra teased

“What? She was smoking hot. How could I not”.

“You know you don’t normally talk about how hot a girl is when you’re with another girl”. Catra said as she drunk a bit of her soda.

“Well, she was hot, but she has nothing on you”. Adora said with a wink.

“Nice save’.

“Thank you but stop interrupting me. Let me finish. Anyway, I go over and buy her a drink, we start chatting and the next thing I know I’m back at her place. So, we obviously have sex and the next morning I decided to taker her out for breakfast and we really hit it off”. Adora said.

“So, what was so bad that you had to get a restraining order”? Catra asked.

“That’s the thing. She was sweet at first. We did everything together and I mean everything, but it was like the more time we spent together the more dependent she got on me. About six months into our relationship, she was texting me every minute of everyday and she would get pissed when I didn’t text her back. When she wasn’t texting, me we were facetiming.

Catra’s eyes widened and she laughed. “Are you fucking kidding me? So, you guys were like talking every minute of every day? Like you’re not just exaggerating”?

Adora shook her head. “No Catra. I mean it. Every minute if every damn day”.

“Aww poor baby. No wonder you hate relationships. That’s a nightmare”. Catra cooed. ‘

“I know right. It was like she just wouldn’t let me breath. I remember when me and my friends, Bow and Glimmer, went to an event at Bow’s university and I invited this girl, but she said that she was busy, but she was mad at me because Glimmer was there. She hated me being around other girls. She didn’t care if they were in a relationship or not. Her and Mermista almost got in a fist fight because she was around me at work and Mermista works with me. At the time she was my manager”. Adora said.

Catra laughed. “I’m sorry but there is no way in hell that chick was that insane”.

Adora covered her face and sighed. “I can’t make these things up, she was legit crazy and so I broke up with her. I would have done it when she first started being clingy, but I thought she would grow out of it and I really liked her, so I gave her a chance. After I broke up with her though she started stalking me on social media and but text. I had to report her and block her. Then she started stalking me in real life”. Adora said, her facial expression changing to something more worried and on guard. Catra immediately noticed the change and put her hand on top of Adora’s.

“You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to”. She spoke.

“No, it’s fine. It was just a little scary. She ended up breaking into my house to try and talk to me, but I just called the cops. They asked me if I wanted to press charges, but I didn’t. She didn’t deserve to go to jail or anything she just needed to learn boundaries. So, I got the restraining order instead. Haven’t seen her since. Thank God”. Adora said. She seemed a little calmer.

“Thank you for telling me that Adora. I didn’t mean to make you relive that”. Catra said.

“Catra, it’s fine. I’m ok. Like I said it was just scary but I’m fine. It helps to talk about it. Like I said she wasn’t dangerous or anything she just needed to learn boundaries. But she was like crazy jealous all the time. So, when I say she’s crazy or insane that’s what I mean”. Adora waved down the waiter and asked for the check. “But thank you for checking on me”.

Catra smiled. “No problem”. When the check came and after a small argument between the two women, they both agreed to split the check.

“I’ll pay for your meal and you pay for mine. Deal”? Adora asked.

“Deal”. Catra said.

After the bill was paid and they left the restaurant Catra and Adora walked the streets of Manhattan for a little longer just getting to know each other a bit more. They waked down into the subway. “Well, I’m going to Queens”. Adora said.

“I’m going to the Bronx. I better hurry before the Subway leaves”. Catra said. “I really liked hanging out with you tonight”. She spoke. ‘

Adora smiled. “I liked hanging out with you too Catra”.

Catra smiled and gave Adora a gentle kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see you later. Text me ok”. Catra turned to leave but felt a hand grip her wrist gently. She turned to find Adora pressed against her. Adora’s hands were gently placed on her waist and she was looking at Catra intensely. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck. “I really have to go. I can’t miss this train”.

Adora slowly leaned in close to Catra their lips practically touching. “You’ve still got 5 minutes”. Adora leaned and gently pressed their lip together. Adora instantly groaned, she wasn’t expecting Catra’s lips to be as soft and as warm as they were. She feels Catra’s arms securing their hold around her neck and pulling her closer. Adora slowly follows without any resistance as if she’s in a trance. She wants to deepen the kiss and she wants to take Catra right then and there but as quickly as the kiss started, it was over.

Catra kissed Adora’s cheek and the base of her ear. “Not tonight, soon but not tonight. I have to go”. She whispers in Adora’s ear before giving it a small nip. Catra smirks when she hears Adora let out a small whimper before she turns and walks out of sight.

Adora once again watched Catra walk away from her. She looked down at her pants and sighed in relief. She was hard, there was no way she wasn’t after that but thankfully it wasn’t noticeable. Adora go on the train and rode it home, her mind on Catra the entire time. She quietly walked into her apartment careful not to wake Glimmer and Bow if he was here.

The blonde laid on her bed and sighed. “Wow”. She whispered to herself.

Adora’s phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket to look at. The home screen showed Catra’s name and she immediately opened the message.

**_Catra:_ ** _Hey I made it home safe. Thanks again for dinner. I had fun_

**Adora:** _I did too. So…you do want to see me again. Right?_

**Catra:** _Of course, I do. I wouldn’t have told you to text me if I didn’t XD. I’m surprised your still up_

**Adora:** _Yeah, well thanks to you I can’t sleep_

**Catra:** _What did I do XD_

**Adora:** _Uh, that kiss. Yeah, not sleeping any time soon_

**Catra:** _Aww did I leave you horny?_

**Adora:** _You know you did_

**Catra:** _I’m sorry, I had to go but let me make it up to you_

Adora looked at her phone in confusion as she walked across her room to her mini fridge grabbing a water. She sat back down when another message from Catra popped up. She took a sip of her water only to spit it right back out. Catra had sent Adora a selfie of herself from the waist up lying-in bed in nothing but a black laced bra.

**Catra:** _I hope this makes up for it._

Adora stared at the photo for what seemed like hours. She had never been this flustered over a nude in her life. She didn’t even know if this counted as a nude considering Catra was still technically dressed. “My god, this woman is going to be the death of me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No te puedo creer. ¡Eres un idiota condescendiente! ¿Por qué incluso acepté salir contigo? Soy un idiota
> 
> English Translation: I can't believe you. You're a condescending idiot! Why did I even agree to leave with you? I am an idiot.
> 
> So as you guys saw I did talk about stalking. I really hope I didn't trigger anybody with this. This is a truly fictional story. It didn't happen to anyone and I wasn't trying to make light of the situation either. I was just trying to add a little more depth to Adora's character. But I am completely open to constructive criticism as long as you are respectful. Also I am going to have Catra speak fluent Spanish and I happen to have a friend to speaks it fluently. So she is helping me translate this stuff so I can make it as accurate as possible.


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update, I'm sorry but it's needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the update.

Hey, I personally hate update chapters because I should be putting out chapters but I’m not. I hate making excuses too but since Christmas there has been a lot going on. One of my immediate family members got sick and is still in the hospital, people in my household tested positive for Covid-19 and me testes negative but still hate to quarantine, and I had a couple deaths in my family unfortunately. So yeah, all that happened between Christmas and now. I am back now and hopefully I can get some chapters out. I’m not going to put out any chapters until I have at least four of five wrote down just in case something happens then I can still just update so you just don’t have to wait this long again. I have not abandoned this story at all I promise. I hope you guys have a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask.


End file.
